


Fuerte

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanatarô parece esconder algo. Ichigo sólo quiere hacerle entender que puede confiar en él. Así como Yamada lo ayudó en su momento durante la ejecución de Rukia, Kurosaki también está dispuesto a auxiliarlo... sin importar de qué lo acusen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Tite Kubo._

Cada vez que enfermaba pensaba en Hana, era asociación inmediata. Su padre le acercó la bandeja con una sopa ligera que el joven rechazó, no podía siquiera tragar saliva sin sentir que le acuchillaban la garganta.

Maldito viernes de lluvia. El aguacero lo había alcanzado apenas salió del colegio, pero no le dio mayor importancia, total en cuanto llegara a su casa se daría un baño de agua tibia. Sin embargo eso pareció ser suficiente para dejarlo de cama.

Y en esos momentos, a solas, una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hanatarou en la sociedad de Almas? Recordaba así las veces que su enfermero había dejado la vida en las curaciones con tal de verlo otra vez de pie. Era buena persona Hana, y todos -o casi todos- lo trataban tan mal; no merecía eso.

Al otro día se despertó sintiéndose mejor, pero sin ánimos de regresar a la escuela, era más tentadora la idea de quedarse en piyama, ver un poco de televisión y holgazanear. Cuando Isshin lo vio levantado lo reprendió, si tan mal se sentía para no ir a clases que se quedara en la cama.

Ichigo volvió a regañadientes, vio a Kon dormir entre las sábanas y lo echó sin delicadezas, pero cual gato, el peluche se arrastró para acostarse a su lado debajo de las sábanas. A los pocos minutos de estar en la calma de su cuarto escuchó que tocaban timbre y tuvo un ligero presentimiento, no es que fuera raro que sonase el timbre en la casa.

Se sentó como si estuviera esperando por el llamado de su padre, éste golpeó la puerta de la habitación al grito de " _Tienes visitas_ ". La sorpresa lo dejó mudo, ante él se encontraba el séptimo puesto de la cuarta división en un gigai, acaso ¿lo había llamado con el pensamiento?

—Lo siento, Ichigo —murmuró el joven, apocado, descendiendo la vista al suelo—; tu padre me dijo que estabas enfermo. Y quizás no tengas ganas de recibir visitas —dijo todo junto, tan rápido que apenas fue entendible— mejor me voy y… —intentó dar la vuelta, pero se chocó con la muralla humana que representaba Isshin.

—Hanatarou —el shinigami sustituto pudo volver en sí—; no, hombre. Pasa, tan sólo me sorprendí, no esperaba verte.

Ichigo se rascó la barbilla, ¿Qué había acontecido en la Sociedad de Almas para enviar al shinigami del escuadrón de curación? El hombre de la casa no dejaba de mirar al jovencito con una sonrisa en los labios; ese porte tembloroso, esa timidez extrema, ¡Ichigo no se lo iba a comer!

—Debes tener hambre o sed, enseguida les traigo algo.

—No se moleste, señor, yo ya comí algo en el camino. —Se disculpó inclinando la cabeza.

—Igual, Ichigo todavía no desayunó, así que les traeré algo a los dos.

Los dejó solos cerrando la puerta, entonces Ichigo y Hanatarou se miraron, entonces Ichigo y Hanatarou silenciaron.

—Bien —musitó Kurosaki. Buscó las palabras correctas para profesar esa pregunta que pendía de sus labios sin sonar grosero o poco hospitalario—. ¿Sucede algo en la Sociedad de Almas?

—Pues no, sí… No, quiero decir —Yamada rió llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Yo... me enviaron.

Ichigo asintió, creyó que continuaría explicando, pero no, en eso quedó, así que forzosamente se vio obligado a inquirir.

—¿Y para qué te enviaron?

—Pues, por las guerras pasadas, para que… cure a los heridos en caso de ser necesario.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja, luego frunció la frente, gesto que amedrentó a Hanatarou, pero de inmediato se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. No le concernían a él las decisiones que tomaran en la Sociedad de almas.

—Ven, siéntate —lo invitó a tomar un lugar cerca de él en la cama, notó que portaba un pequeño bolso de mano y dedujo por eso que aún no se había establecido en un lugar fijo—. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—Pues —se acercó con lentitud (no quería invadir el espacio personal de Kurosaki) y entrelazó las manos, nervioso— recién llegué así que… —se mordió los labios antes de continuar— me preguntaba sí —le costaba pedirlo— ¡Sí podía quedarme aquí! ¡Igual entiendo que no se pueda! ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Yo tengo otro sitio, es decir, lo encontraré! ¡Tú tienes tus cosas y…!

—Hanatarou.

—Además imagino que como todo estudiante debes tener tu vida social y yo…

—Hanatarou.

—Porque no tengo problemas, el mundo humano es muy grande así que seguro encontraré un sitio…

—¡HANATAROU! —El mentado silenció de manera abrupta, algo aterrorizado por el porte amenazante del joven humano, pero éste enseguida plasmó una escueta sonrisa y agregó—: Claro que puedes quedarte, pero antes por lo menos ven y siéntate —exigió palmeando la cama—que enseguida mi padre traerá el desayuno.

Con algo de duda por ser tan osado, Yamada aceptó y se acercó sigiloso hasta la cama, tardó alrededor de dos minutos en decidirse, hasta que se sentó escuchando de inmediato un grito desgarrador:

—¡Eeeeey! ¡No quiero morir virgen!

Se levantó como tiro apuntando con un dedo a aquello que, bajo su trasero, se había removido inquieto. Ichigo se aguantó la carcajada, metió la mano debajo de las frazadas y quitó a Kon medio dormido de allí.

—Vete a dormir al armario. —No se lo propuso, se lo impuso. Lo arrojó con tanta calidad que Kon realizó una trayectoria directa hasta el armario abierto y allí siguió dormitando—. Es muy temprano para él —pronunció—, hasta el mediodía no suele levantarse.

Hanatarou volvió a ocupar el lugar de antes justo a tiempo, Isshin trajo consigo un suculento desayuno que hizo tronar la panza del shinigami visitante. Ambos Kurosaki rompieron a reír, pero a Ichigo ya no le pareció tan graciosa la situación de Yamada cuando lo vio comiendo como un desaforado.

¿Desde hacía cuánto que no comía bien? Parecía que hacía años. Isshin comentó que haría el almuerzo un poco más tarde y que antes pasaría a buscar insumos por el hospital, pero Hana, sintiéndose una lacra humana se ofreció a hacer el recado. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si iba a quedarse en lo de Ichigo, ya que dinero del mundo humano no tenía.

Kurosaki padre entendió el sentir del chico y le permitió ir, enseñándole en un mapa el camino para que no se perdiera… cosa que sucedió, porque Hana en el mundo humano se desconcertaba y maravillaba con todo perdiendo el hilo.

Una vez solo, Ichigo intentó recapitular en su cabeza las palabras de Yamada, todas incoherentes por cierto, y como si le estuvieran leyendo la mente, un somnoliento Kon habló.

—¿De qué andará escapando?

—¿Despertaste?

—No, sólo te hablo en sueños. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Como para no despertarme con semejante escándalo.

—¿Qué escándalo?

—Déjalo así, Ichigo, no intentes arreglarlo. —Se bajó del tatami y caminó hasta la cama. Kurosaki frunció la frente, a veces Kon lo desconcertaba con sus acotaciones; recordó la primera y retomó el asunto.

—¿Tú dices que anda escapando? —El peluche asintió— ¿Y qué sabes, si estabas durmiendo?

—Pero escuché su " _estoy aquí porque el sol, la luna, los planetas_ ". _Tsk_ … excusas, es claro que está huyendo.

—No creo —negó incrédulo—; ¿Hanatarou escapando? ¿De qué?

—No sé. —Kon elevó los hombros, pero poco a poco una idea comenzó a formársele en la cabeza, desesperado se arrojó sobre Ichigo—. ¡Y si es un asesino serial que escapa de la justicia! ¡Y si mató a todos en el seireitei! ¡O los traicionó con Aizen! —El shinigami sustituto lo tomó con una mano por la rellena cabeza para quitárselo del rostro y estamparlo contra la pared al grito de " _¡Quítate!_ "—. ¿Qué harás Ichigo? —consultó con seriedad.

—¿Cómo qué haré? —chistó—. Nada. Son cosas de él.

No obstante se quedó con esa cuestión dándole vueltas. Era cierto, le dolía admitir que en toda su locura Kon podía tener algo de razón, a fin de cuentas él también había tenido la sensación de que Hanatarou escondía algo, pero bueno, creía conocerlo bien, y debía tener sus motivos para escapar. Tiempo al tiempo.

Se puso de pie para bajar a la sala y ayudar a su padre con el almuerzo, Yamada no tardaría en volver si es que no se había perdido otra vez, pero su sorpresa fue en aumento al verlo al mentado en la cocina preparando la comida.

—¿Pudiste llegar bien al hospital? —preguntó Ichigo robándole un trozo de queso.

—Pues no, me perdí —rió con candor—, pero pude regresar rápido porque un hombre gentil se ofreció a llevarme.

Ichigo enarcó las cejas y con algo de reparo buscó aconsejarle.

—Ten cuidado, Hana, el mundo humano puede ser tan peligroso como el distrito 80 del Rukon. No te subas en coches de extraños.

—Sí, a mí ya me parecía —caviló con inocencia—, el hombre se puso muy cariñoso en medio del viaje.

Ichigo se atragantó con otro pedazo de queso robado.

—No comas, Ichigo-san —reprendió con respeto—, que el queso es para la cebolla. —Luego lo miró con una sonrisa ancha—. Ve a llamar a tu papá que esto estará dentro de un rato.

Eso hizo el joven, sin dejar de sentirse algo extraño por tenerlo a Yamada en su casa, encima su padre parecía darle igual y hasta se mostraba un poco alegre de tener un cadete personal que cocinara, limpiara e hiciera los mandados por y para él.

Claro que la cocina no era su fuerte, comprobaron los hombres de la casa. Acabaron por pedir pizza, y Hanatarou pidió disculpas alrededor de cien veces en un minuto -hasta que Ichigo lo calló-; un par de clases con Yuzu y seguro salía buen cocinero.

Luego, a la tarde, llegaron sus hermanas y conocieron al nuevo inquilino; el shinigami sustituto se preguntó por cuánto tiempo sería visita, no es que le molestara la presencia del curandero, pero no saber a ciencia cierta las razones de su llegada lo tenía en vela.

 

**(...)**

 

La Sociedad de almas era puro revuelo, Rikichi corrió a toda prisa en busca de su teniente, pero éste se encontraba en una reunión. Matsumoto se lo cruzó, agitado y preocupado, y la culpa la dominó.

Media Sociedad de Almas estaba tras la pista de Hanatarou Yamada, con el único fin de masacrarlo, sobre todo los integrantes del onceavo escuadrón que, aunque les importara poco la acusación, no desaprovechaban la excusa para aniquilar a uno de los maricas del cuarto escuadrón (como solían decirles).

La otra mitad lo buscaba para protegerlo; no lo creían capaz, aunque tampoco la creían capaz a Rangiku de mentir con algo así.

Todo quedaba en manos de un dubitativo Hitsugaya. El circo montado ya era insostenible.

 

**(...)**

 

Iba una semana desde la llegada de Hanatarou y éste se había amoldado muy bien a la familia, ayudaba a Yuzu con todos los quehaceres y hacía los recados del señor Kurosaki. Puro trabajo, era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Esa tarde helada de otoño Ichigo llegó a su casa con la idea de sacarlo a pasear, sabía que a Yamada el mundo humano le encantaba y desde su arribo no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para conocerlo.

No le apetecía hacer de niñero, pero al menos lo llevaría a jugar fichines y con suerte se encontraría a Tatsuki allí y podría pasar un buen rato entre amigos. Además lejos de su familia y de Kon quizás tendría la oportunidad para ahondar respecto a su visita porque con el correr de los días se le hizo más que evidente que no había llegado para cumplir con un trabajo, puesto que se la pasó en la casa.

Lo encontró en su habitación, dormido en el tatami, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los mechones desacomodados… esa imagen le dio algo de ¿ternura? No lo supo, pero sonrió, Hanatarou era el hermano menor que cualquiera podría querer; obviando lo medroso que era no se podía dejar de lado su noble corazón.

Karin le informó que se había acostado a dormir la siesta porque desde la mañana había estado desaparecido, según el joven, se había perdido, así que llegó molido y prácticamente se desmayó en el tatami. Le dio pena despertarlo, pero Kon se encargó de hacerlo con sus gritos.

—¡No aguanto má,s Ichigo! —señaló al joven dormido—. ¡Ronca toda la condenada noche! ¡Más que tú! Y eso es mucho decir —murmuró.

—¿Sí? Ni me entero —ignoró al peluche notando que Yamada había abierto los ojos—. Buenas noches.

—¡Ichigo! —Se incorporó de golpe como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica—. ¡Lo siento, me quedé dormido!

—Tranquilo. —Dejó el bolso sobre la cama e intentó decirle lo que tenía en mente—. Cenamos y… —se rascó la barbilla, la mirada de Kon lo ponía nervioso— ¿y qué te parece salir un rato?

—¿Yo? ¿A dónde? ¿Tengo que ir a buscar algo?

—No, no —negó serio—; quiero decir: conmigo.

—¿Contigo? —Se señaló el pecho, asombrado—. ¿Para qué, necesitas… ?

—Para que conozcas un poco el mundo humano.

Entonces Kon ya no pudo silenciar más.

—Claro, niño —lo miró con dureza—; una cita, Ichigo te está pidiendo una cita.

El mentado, sin decir nada, lo tomó de la cabeza y gritó:

—¡Yuzu, encontré a Postaf!

—¡Me las pagarás Ichigo, te juro! ¡Te haré la vida imposible!

—¡Postaf! —Se escuchó el grito jubiloso de la niña a lo lejos.

Cuando Yuzu se lo llevó, Ichigo miró a Yamada notándolo abochornado y muy sonrojado, como si hubiera levantado fiebre. ¿Una cita con Ichigo? ¿Tiempo a solas con él? ¡Qué nervios!

—Es un idiota —musitó Kurosaki—, me refiero a salir a conocer un poco el mundo humano, nada más iremos a jugar video juegos, que te la pasas encerrado aquí… y además quiero hablar contigo. —Hanatarou descendió la vista y aferró las sábanas del tatami, esa última oración le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Asintió débilmente, casi por obligación, a lo que Ichigo agregó—: Bueno, pero si no quieres…

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, claro! ¡¿Cómo no voy a querer pasar tiempo contigo?! —Sonrió de manera nerviosa y de inmediato quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

La última frase no había sido necesaria. Más evidente no pudo ser; se tapó la boca con ambas manos como si hubiera soltado algún insulto.

Tonto Hanatarou.

Ichigo sonrió y con una seña lo invitó a salir de la cama; el séptimo puesto se incorporó en un salto y acompañó al otro shinigami hasta la cocina para cenar antes de salir.

 

**(...)**

 

En el trayecto lo miraba de reojo como si al hacerlo descubriera por su cuenta, sin necesidad de inquirirlo, quée ocurría; pero Hanatarou mostraba un semblante entre radiante y apocado, se emocionaba cuando una de las maquinas en la calle hacía uno de sus trucos, como hablarle u ofrecerle productos.

Todo era nuevo para él, todo era llamativo. La tienda a la que iban quedaba a pocas cuadras, quizás se hacía en quince minutos, pero con Hana maravillándose hasta de los papeles tirados en el suelo tardaron dos horas en llegar. En el camino Ichigo hizo el primer intento.

—Ey, Hanatarou —llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza— ¿cómo va el trabajo? —Y lo miró otra vez de reojo.

—¿Qué trabajo? —inquirió asombrado, pero enseguida recordó— ¡Ah, el trabajo! Sí, ¡je! —se llevó una mano al cuello el cual masajeó—; pues, todavía no me han dado indicaciones.

Eso fue todo, porque un pachinko distinto a los que se habían cruzado hasta ese momento obnubiló al séptimo puesto quien empezó a gritar lo alucinante que era porque tenía movimientos, música y efectos en 3D.

Ya una vez dentro del local hizo un segundo intento, compró un par de fichas y le preguntó si prefería jugar a uno de carreras, de ingenio o de plataforma. Como todo era nuevo para él, Kurosaki terminó eligiendo por ambos, uno de pelea que solía ser fácil para empezar.

—Dime —murmuró Ichigo luego de indicarle que apretara botones al azar para descubrir combinaciones de golpes— ¿y de qué consiste el trabajo? No me quedó muy en claro.

—Siempre me ganas, Ichigo-san —se quejó divertido; a pesar de que a veces le atinaba era más las que acertaba el shinigami sustituto—. Pues, no sé muy bien.

—¿No sabes para qué te enviaron? —Lo miró con curiosidad—. Hanatarou... —No quiso sonar cual padre, al contrario, quería demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

Si estaba escapando por algo, que se lo dijera, y fuese cual fuese el motivo lo ayudaría, porque jamás olvidaba que cuando él creyó todo perdido durante la ejecución a Rukia, Hanatarou apareció para arriesgarlo todo ayudándolo a llegar. Los roles estaban invertidos, y se lo pagaría con creces al muchachito.

Sin embargo no pudo expresar su sentir ya que sintió la voz de Tatsuki llamándolo por la espalda. Presentó a Hanatarou como un primo venido de lejos, del pueblo y que por eso no sabía cómo jugar a los fichines, cosa que Arisawa solucionó en un santiamén, se arremangó las mangas de su camiseta y arrastró al séptimo puesto hasta otra máquina de lucha.

Ichigo así perdió la posibilidad de hablar del tema con Yamada, pero no importaba, sabía que de regreso a casa tendría una tercera oportunidad, y dicen que las terceras son las vencidas. Retornaron al hogar muy tarde, por fortuna al otro día no tendría clases. Intentó, otra vez, encontrar las palabras idóneas para expresarse mientras Hanatarou se desvivía en agradecerle el gesto de sacarlo a pasear.

—Gracias por el mejor día de mi vida.

—Bueno, no exageres, que son sólo fichines. —Si lo llevaba al parque de atracciones se le moría de un infarto entonces.

—Además Tatsuki-san es muy agradable.

—¿Sí? —Arqueó una ceja, debía admitir que su amiga era de carácter fuerte y algo dura, había sabido enseñarle a base de gritos a jugar decentemente al séptimo puesto y éste a su vez estaba acostumbrado a ese trato autoritario.

—Me enseñó muchos juegos, y gané uno… O me dejó ganar —caviló a lo último.

—Ey, Hanatarou... —El tono empleado indicaba que quería hablar de algo delicado.

El mentado pareció advertirlo puesto que bajó la vista a la acera gris y aferró fuerte la campera que llevaba, mucho más grande que su talla por ser de Ichigo.

—¿Sí?

—No sé… —dijo Kurosaki sonriéndole para transmitirle tranquilidad, el otro ya temblaba— no sé cómo decírtelo sin… darte una mala impresión.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ahora en vez de miedo era curiosidad lo que lo había embargado.

—Me doy cuenta —lo miró con firmeza—, sé que no estás aquí por trabajo, y la verdad no tengo la más pálida idea de tus razones; pero seguro las debes tener. —Se rascó la barbilla, Hanatarou lo miraba con notable nerviosismo, atento a sus palabras—. Y… cuando te sientas seguro, estaré esperando para que me lo digas. Puedes confiar en mí, pero no voy a presionarte para que me lo digas.

—Gracias, Ichigo-san, eres muy bueno conmigo. —Se secó con el revés de la manga una tímida lágrima.

—Ey, no llores —Ichigo frunció la frente, odiaba que la gente llorase porque sentía desesperar, impotencia al no saber cómo calmar el llanto de la otra persona. —Hizo lo único que tenía a su alcance o que le pareció idóneo: Lo abrazó. El corazón de Hana pareció querer salirse del gigai, se aferró al shinigami sustituto escuchando sus palabras de consuelo y la palma golpeándole la espalda con suavidad—. Ya, ya… tranquilo. No es el fin del mundo. —Pero vaya que para Yamada sí lo era.

Se separaron y caminaron el último tramo en silencio. Hanatarou ya no lloraba, pero manifestaba un semblante desahuciado que nunca antes, desde su llegada, había mostrado. Arribaron a la casa y fueron derecho a dormir. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y Kon se quejó en sueños cuando la de la habitación fue encendida. Kurosaki lo hizo a un lado para poder acostarse, buscó su piyama y se lo colocó ante la mirada atónita de su invitado.

—¿Vas a dormir vestido? —consultó asombrado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—N-Nada. —Estaba acostumbrado a la desnudez masculina, pero no a la de Ichigo.

Yamada reaccionó quitándose las prendas que llevaba puesta para colocarse el piyama que le había prestado Kurosaki, uno que había dejado de usar hacía unos años; por fortuna Isshin era de los que guardaba la ropa de sus hijos, más que nada Karin era la que usaba las prendas de su hermano ya en desuso por él.

 

**(...)**

 

Al otro día despertó con el aroma del almuerzo, vio la hora en su reloj y se horrorizó por dormir tanto, a la noche le costaría dormirse temprano. Bajó a la cocina encontrándose con su familia, pero Hanatarou no estaba. En apariencias había ido a pagar unas cuentas, sin embargo todavía no había vuelto.

—Papá —reprochó— no le des esos recados —frunció la frente—, pueden golpearlo para quitarle el dinero.

—No te preocupes por él, Ichigo, sabrá defenderse —dijo todo despreocupado.

Casi no pudo comer, sentía una pelota en el estoómago, no conocer el paradero de Yamada lo alteraba porque si estaba atravesando por un momento difícil quizás no sería prudente que anduviera solo; si algo le pasaba él no tenía forma de enterarse y correr a su auxilio. Acabó con el almuerzo y subió a su cuarto con el fin de leer algún manga o escuchar un poco de música, quizás estudiar si Kon le daba oportunidad, pero por poco más se muere de un síncope al abrir la puerta.

Rukia le dio un susto de muerte.

—¡Sigues siendo tan malo para reconocer reiatsu, Ichigo! —reprendió la dama sentada en la cama y luchando con Kon quien quería prenderse de sus pechos al grito de " _Neeee-san, te extrañeeeé_ ".

—¡No te aparezcas así de la nada, mujer! Ni que fuera cosa de todos los días encontrarme con alguien en mi habitación —meditó al respecto, lo cierto es que ya debería estar acostumbrado, su habitación era la habitación del pueblo o la casa del Señor, donde uno entraba y salía cuando quería. Kuchiki le dio una patada a Kon que lo dejó fuera de ring y se puso de pie llevándose las manos a la cintura—. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó suponiendo que algo nuevo acontecía en la Sociedad de Almas.

—Todo el Seireitei está buscando a Hanatarou Yamada, ¿sabes algo de él? —El shinigami sustituto se sentó en la cama tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para responder. Rukia se dio cuenta, no había sido mala idea ir a preguntarle después de todo—. Se me ocurrió que podía estar escondido aquí, aunque no dije nada, sólo que venía a buscarlo al mundo humano.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—La verdad, no tengo idea —cerró los ojos y suspiró—; a los bajos rangos no han querido informarnos demasiado al respecto porque todas son especulaciones, sin embargo Renji me ha dicho que es serio.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Se lo acusa de pedofilia… O algo así. —Rukia perdió la mirada, tan asombrada por decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Algo así?

—Hitsugaya- _taichou_ —luego elevó los hombros y reiteró—: Es todo lo que sé.

—¿Y qué harán con él cuando lo encuentren? —Ichigo frunció la frente, no le gustaba como encaraban los asuntos la Sociedad de Almas.

—No lo sé. Nada bueno, seguro —dijo con énfasis—. Está aquí, ¿cierto? —el otro asintió—. Bien, no diré que lo encontré —aseguró—, pero dile que Hitsugaya- _taichou_ arreglará el mal entendido con Yamamoto- _soutaichou_ , así que ya puede regresar. —Escaló hasta la ventana, pero antes de desaparecer agregó—: Y dile también que no tema, somos muchos los que lo vamos a proteger. Incluida Matsumoto.

Kurosaki arqueó las cejas sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría, despidió a su amiga y esperó por el regreso de Hanatarou. Ahora sí quería conocer a fondo los motivos que lo habían arrastrado hasta el mundo humano.

 

**(...)**

 

El chico soltó una lágrima antes de comenzar a hablar, por su lado Ichigo trataba de no mostrar un semblante duro ni inquisidor, pero su _siempre ceño fruncido_ estaba fruncido, en realidad porque le preocupaba la situación.

—Rukia dijo que Toushirou arreglará el mal entendido y me gustaría saber cuál es en concreto el malentendido en cuestión.

—Pues… verás… yo —le apenaba hablar de eso, pero lo hizo, al fin y al cabo se trataba de Kurosaki Ichigo—, Matsumoto nos encontró a mí y al capitán en una situación "rara" y bueno…

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—C-Cosas de adultos. —Elevó apenas la mirada, más avergonzado que antes.

—¿Entonces?

—Matsumoto me acusó de instigarlo, ¡pero te juro Ichigo, fue al revés, Hitsugaya- _taichou_ amenazó con matarme!

—¿Toushirou?

Era difícil de explicar para el séptimo puesto, sin embargo le narró que desde la última batalla, y como había sido el encargado de curar al capitán en cuestión, había establecido una extraña relación con él; no amistad, ni nada similar, era rara, punto. Pero que un día Toushirou lo encontró haciendo " _cosas de adultos_ " con Rikichi y que luego le amenazó que si no hacía eso con él los mataría a los dos.

—Pero Hitsugaya- _taichou_ no es malo, tan sólo no sabe cómo pedir las cosas… _Esas_ cosas —aclaró—, en realidad es muy dulce cuando estamos a solas, y me pidió perdón. Sé que no hubiera sido capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, sólo tuvo celos… eso fue lo que él me dijo.

—Ya —lo interrumpió Ichigo algo avasallado por tanta información nueva. Maldición, el Seireitei era un puterío.

—Además él está cansado de que lo traten como a un niño, no lo es… Y conmigo siente que… Dice que yo —bajó otra vez la vista—, soy el único que lo trata como lo que es.

—Bien, entonces, todo el problema es porque… —dejó la frase flotando en el aire para luego suspirar y agregar—: Rukia me dijo que Toushirou arreglará el mal entendido, que no debes preocuparte.

—Pero —otra vez lo atacaba el llanto—, todo el mundo se enteró.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Que… me quieren matar, creen que yo me aproveché de Hitsugaya.

—¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen?

—¡Los del onceavo escuadrón me mutilarán!

Ichigo se aceró a él y lo levantó del tatami asiéndolo con fuerza de los hombros; la mirada áspera del shinigami sustituto no asustó al joven, al contrario, ésta parecía transmitir la fuerza que él necesitaba.

—No debes tener miedo, Hanatarou. Si eres inocente no debes dudar. Además hay muchas personas que no dejarán que te hagan daño, incluida Matsumoto, incluido un capitán como Toushirou. ¡Hasta Ganju! —aclaró con energía—. Hasta yo. Si me entero que alguien te puso un dedo encima, voy —señaló con el dedo la ventana como si la puerta senkai estuviese allí— y les pateo el culo a todos.

—Ichigo-san —murmuró con los ojos repletos de emoción y una sonrisa franca se anidó en sus labios.

—¡Pero vas y los enfrentas! ¡Si tienes que matar a todos en el onceavo escuadrón incluido Kenpachi, lo haces!

Kurosaki lo soltó y entonces, con más confianza, Hanatarou dijo aquello que tenía guardado desde el día en el que lo conoció.

—Gracias, Ichigo —ahora la sonrisa le obligaba a cerrar los ojos de donde unas lágrimas colgaban, ya no de tristeza—; desde el día que te conocí siempre me has cuidado, y sé que eres así con todos. —Se mordió los labios, nervioso como nunca antes—. Verte pelear ha cambiado mi vida, ¿sabes? Desde entonces decidí llevar mi zanpakutou conmigo a todos lados para utilizarla en caso de ser necesario, aunque tenga todas las de perder. Me di cuenta que estaba cansado de agachar la cabeza y hacerme a un lado. Yo también quiero pelear, soy un shinigami.

Ichigo se quedó boquiabierto, esperaba echarle porras, pero no para tanto. Cuando pudo volver en sí intentó decirle algo más, sin embargo no pudo ya que el osado muchachito se colgó de su cuello para robarle un beso. Uno, dos, tres segundos. Se sentía bien, maldición; pero era Hana. Abrió la boca un poco e intensificó el beso hasta que el mismo Yamada lo soltó, todo arrebolado y arrepentido por el arrebato. Ichigo rió, acaso ¿no se había dado cuenta que casi le correspondía el beso?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!  
—Tranquilo, Hana. —La risa logró su cometido, pues el séptimo puesto dejó de gritar y de correr en círculos por la habitación—. En verdad me halaga, mucho —se sintió nervioso, no era una situación que viviera a diario, no por el hecho de que le hubiera besado alguien de su mismo sexo sino porque ¡nunca había besado a nadie!—, pero es hora de que vuelvas.

El chico asintió con energía, se inclinó apenas para realizarle una sentida reverencia, le dio las gracias por última vez y partió, no sin antes despedirse de la hermosa familia que tenía Kurosaki. La había pasado bien en el corto tiempo, no perdió oportunidad para decirles que habían sido las dos mejores semanas de su vida.

Isshin le dijo que volviese cuando quisiera, Ichigo lo acompañó hasta lo de Urahara para utilizar la puerta senkai, quería escoltarlo incluso hasta el otro lado para asegurarse que en verdad todo estaba en orden, pero Hanatarou no se lo permitió. Le dijo que debía enfrentar solo su destino y luchar de ser necesario. Ya no tendría miedo, no bajaría la cabeza y caminaría con la barbilla en alto por el Seireitei.

Era increíble cómo Ichigo influía en la vida de las personas, eso todos lo sabían, pero más que nadie Hanatarou Yamada.

 

**FIN**


End file.
